Many activities release thermal energy (i.e., heat). Examples include mechanical (e.g., friction), chemical (e.g., exothermic reactions), biological (e.g., endothermic organisms), and electrical activities (e.g. electronic components). When heat is generated in a closed environ, it presents unique challenges when cooling is desired inside the enclosure. Such challenges extend to include many sizes of closed environments including sealed cabinets, closets and even secured rooms, for example.
Over-heating of computer components due to the heat generated by electrical equipment itself continues to be a significant problem. Electrical equipment that overheats can malfunction and set fire, which is costly and dangerous.
Despite the progress made in the area of thermal and mechanical systems, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to thermal and mechanical systems.